Alive
by jamiecarter90
Summary: Harry decides to leave Hogwarts after Ron and Hermione completely destroy their friendship, but his plans are ruined when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry are captured by Death Eaters.
1. Fun While It Lasted

A/N: Okay, I really love Harry and all, but...there's just something about merciless torture towards him I can't quite understand. This has songfics from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Enough, but it's an okay story anyway. Just read and review. NO FLAMES! Okay? Okay. Goodbye!!  
  
Alive; Chapter One: Fun While It Lasted  
  
It was sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry and his friends were in the Great Hall eating. Well, Ron and Hermione were. "Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked. "I dunno. Just not hungry right now. I'll eat at breakfast, though, don't worry," Harry answered. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay, but if there's any sign of no food down the throat, then I'll—" "Don't worry. I get the idea," Harry said, laughing. Ron ignored them and continued eating.  
"You two are so odd," Hermione said loudly. Harry and Ron looked up.  
  
"Why? I mean, I can understand Ron, but we're here for him. Why me?" Harry said.  
  
"The fact that you can go for long periods of time without eating, and Ron couldn't spend two minutes not thinking about it. You can get over an argument within a matter of weeks, and yet you claim that you'd rather have the other person stay on a desert island while you stay here. But deep down, I know you really, really l-" Hermione joked.  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!!" Harry and Ron said together. Hermione smirked. "Okay, okay, I won't say that you really love each other," Hermione said. The boys moaned. "I don't love him!" Harry said. "Yeah, that's wrong!!" Ron agreed. "I'm not a fag," Harry muttered. Hermione, meanwhile, was laughing all that she could. She finally got sick of it, and then said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just...boys aren't meant to love each other. I'm just kidding with you two."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight," Harry said. Harry stood up and left. When he was out of sight, Hermione said, "Notice that he's been going to bed at 7:00 every night since we got back?" Ron nodded. "Do you know why?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ron shook his head. "Maybe he's just tired," Ron said. "Every night?" Hermione said. Ron shrugged. "I'll go find out," Ron said bravely, and then walked out. Hermione was left to talk with Ginny while Ron was finding out info on Harry.  
  
In the boys' dormitory, Ron carefully looked through the door. He saw Harry sitting quietly on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor. Ron sighed. Opening the door, he carefully walked inside, taking a seat next to Harry on the bed. "Hey," Ron said. "What're you doing?" Harry shrugged. "Nothing," Harry answered. Ron nodded. "So, why have you been going to bed so early everyday, then?" Ron asked. "I've just been tired, I guess. I get up early out of habit, and it's not really all that great to get 7 hours of sleep every night." "Oh," Ron said. "Yeah, I normally just get up and thank god that I'm not at the Dursleys' anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I'd just be looking forward to another day of chores and br...eakfast..." Harry was about to say 'bruises', but restrained himself. Ron nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm still kind of tired though. Goodnight, Ron."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." Harry got under the covers of his bed, wincing when the pain in his shoulder rested against the bed.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to find that Ron was already up. 'Yay," he thought. Getting dressed, he drowsily walked down to the common room. As he reached the final step, he froze so that he could listen to his friends fighting again. 'Morons,' he thought. "Well, why don't you just get married, then?" came Ron's voice. "You seem to care so much about him!"  
  
"I care about you too, Ron! It's a contest on who I like better! But now I see why I don't feel that way for either of you!" Hermione yelled. "Really? Well, why don't we just all stop being friends and get on with our own lives? I'm not friends with him, you're not friends with me and vice versa!" Ron bellowed. "FINE!" Hermione screamed. "FINE!" Ron said. "Fine," Harry said, walking through the common room and out of the portrait hole. Hermione and Ron looked shocked. "I can't believe that we just lost the one person that held this all together," Hermione said sadly. "I know. Why us? Why?" Ron asked the ceiling. Hermione ran out of the portrait hole, and Ron following close behind her.  
  
When they finally found Harry, he was sitting out by the lake with Hedwig, stroking her soft, white feathers. They quickly ran up to him. "Harry! Thank goodness, we've found you!!" Hermione said. Harry ignored her. "Hello? Harry? Come on, answer!" Harry continued to ignore her. He had a distinct feeling that she would shake him, but she didn't. "We aren't friends anymore, so I don't have to," Harry said, and placed an arm under Hedwig's stomach, which she took and grasped, lifting into the air on his arm. Harry stood up, and placed his arm in the air, letting Hedwig fly off.  
  
Harry watched her for a minute, and then walked away from Ron and Hermione. He got to the Great Hall, and sat next to Dean and Ginny. "Where are Hermione and Ron?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her for a minute, and then said, "They're not going to be joining us anytime soon. Besides, you and Dean are apparently the only friends I have now." Ginny looked at him with utmost pity. "Well, you'd better get running," Ginny said. "Why?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded towards the huge doors. There, Ron and Hermione were eying the Great Hall to find him. Harry sighed, and stood up, going around the table and running past them. "Wait!" Ron said. Harry ignored him and kept running. He ran until he collapsed onto the floor of the common room. 'This is the stupidest place I could've run,' Harry thought. At that moment, Ron and Hermione came into the common room, panting. Hermione rushed to his side, and said, "God, what were you thinking? You haven't played Quidditch in months; you should've known that you can't run that far! Stand up!" Hermione put an arm under his chest, and hoisted him back up.  
"You shouldn't even be talking to me. And I don't want you to," Harry said, and walked out of the common room. "Don't follow me!" Harry yelled before he was out of sight. Hermione sighed, and flopped onto the couch. Ron followed suit. "See? He's told us a million times to keep all opinions to ourselves, and we don't listen. We'll listen to everything he says, except when he tells us something that might actually keep us together. Now he's...tainted, and it's all our fault. I can't believe it. He didn't have any say in what we just did. Now he's not our friend anymore," Hermione said miserably.  
  
Harry sat against the wall in the courtyard. He sighed. Ginny walked up and sat next to him. She had something hidden inside her robes. "What d'you have there?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled, and pulled a golden ball out of her pocket. "There's one of your presents," she said. And, without hesitation, she pulled red and gold robes out of her robes, and handed them to him. "And the second," She said. Harry stared at them in awe. "But I thought that you were the Seeker. You can't just give me a position!" Harry said loudly.  
"I didn't give you the position. I resigned from the team, and they needed a new Seeker. Quidditch wasn't really for me, anyway," Ginny said. "You were the only one that they wanted." Harry smiled and said, "There's really no point in sucking up." Ginny looked at him and said, "It wasn't sucking up, it was cheering up." Harry laughed. "But now that you mention it, there is something I want in return." Harry looked at her, waiting for a plead. "And that is...?" Ginny smiled, and kissed him. Harry responded instinctively. Ginny's tongue inched into his mouth, and Harry followed suit. So, they sat in the courtyard, making out against the wall. Ginny moaned softly. So did Harry. Harry put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He ran his hand over her red hair, and stroked it, still kissing her.  
They eventually pulled back for air. After a few minutes' break, Harry broke the gap, once again meeting his tongue with Ginny's. Suddenly, it started to rain. It soaked them, but they were happy together, and that was all that had mattered to them at the moment. Ginny put a cold hand over his back, and Harry put a hand around her waist. Ginny put her other hand on his chest, and kissed harder. Harry responded at that, too. At last, they walked back up to the common room, drenched in rain.  
  
"Wow, you've been gone a while," Ron said when they came in. Harry decided to ignore him. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, Harry." Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. Harry sighed. He walked to Dumbledore's office alone. He approached the gargoyle and said, "Dumbledore wants to see me?" The gargoyle said, "That's what he told me," and moved aside. Harry walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Standing next to Dumbledore was..."Lupin!" Harry ran up to him, and stood next to him.  
"Harry, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Lupin said, looking at him sadly. "My mother's just died. She lived in France, and I have to go there." Harry looked lost. "I have to go there for seven years. It's a very serious case."  
  
"You can't move! I need you here! If you leave—then why can't I go with you?" Harry said desperately. "It's not that simple, Harry. I have to move into her house so that I can come back. I have to live there for seven years, otherwise...the house will be sold. I lived in that house until I was eight, and that's when I moved to England. I'm sorry, I have to go." Harry looked away, and nodded. "Um...I have to go now. It's time for bed," Harry said quietly. "But it's only 6:30!" Lupin said. "I know, but now I have one more person to mourn the loss of." And with that, Harry walked out of the office, heartbroken.  
When he entered the common room a few minutes later, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked up at him. Harry shook his head and sighed, walking up to the dormitory. Ron followed him. "What's your problem?" Ron asked loudly. "What're you talking about?" Harry said quietly. "You won't talk to us, and I know there must be a reason for that," He answered back. "Well, there's not."  
  
"Yeah, there is!"  
  
"No, there's not. Leave me alone." Ron looked at him for a minute, and then said, "Fine. Don't listen to me then," and left. Harry sat on the edge of his bed. He thought for a while about how he was supposed to do something. Hermione and Ron were going to follow him around all of his life, and that was only if he stayed there. He walked up to his nightstand, and took everything that was on it, and carefully organized it into his trunk. He was going to leave.  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter. A little short, but...yeah. The next chapter is going to be called...Today's the Day. It's a songfic with a song by Aimee Mann, and it was on Enough. So, read this one, review it, and await the next chapter!!!!!! 


	2. Today Is The Day

Alive; Chapter 2: Today is the Day  
  
Harry immediately thought, 'This isn't going to work,' and then shrunk all of his stuff to size and put it in the pocket of his robes. He sighed, and looked out of the window by Neville's bed. He stared at the floor and shook his head in disappointment at everything. He would miss Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. He didn't hate them, and he knew they felt bad about what they'd said, but he knew that somehow, they would have to learn to reduce their arguing. Harry then thought about what would happen if he did leave. He knew things would be different, and there was also the chance that he could get killed.  
  
He loved taking chances. So, sighing, he walked out of the dormitory, set to leave the area. When he reached his favorite spot, the lake, he sat on a large rock, and thought about where he could go.  
  
Better pack your bags and run  
  
or stay until the job is done  
  
or maybe you can sit and hope  
  
that providence will fray the rope  
  
and sink like a stone  
  
Or go it alone  
Ron had watched Harry leave the common room, but knew that something wasn't right. Hermione, who was busy studying at a nearby table, was still reading. "Hermione, Harry's trying to run," Ron said quietly. Hermione looked up at him. "I know. Let's go and---hold on." Hermione ran upstairs to the girls' dormitories, and found Ginny brushing her hair on her bed. "Yes?" Ginny said, still stroking her long, red hair. "Ginny, Harry's trying to run. You have to come with us," Hermione said quickly. Ginny's eyes widened, and then she sighed.  
"Okay, I'll be right there," she said, standing up. She changed into her robes, and said, "Let's go." As they walked, they were all completely silent. "I know where he is," Ron said. Hermione and Ginny looked up at him. "He's at the lake. He always goes down to the lake." The girls nodded, and followed Ron towards the lake. Sure enough, Harry was sitting on a rock, with his head bowed down, and his hands on either side of the rock. Ron, in his haste, tripped over a hole that was ever-so-conveniently placed in a nice spot, and fell to the ground.  
Harry looked up, and saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He sighed heavily, and stood up. He continued to walk, even though Hermione and Ron were shooting apologies in his face, and Ginny was staying silent.  
  
And isn't it enough - for you?  
  
Isn't it enough?  
  
So better pack your bags and run  
  
and send it to oblivion  
  
where you don't look like anyone  
  
that anyone would care about  
  
and do what you do  
  
'Till it buries you Harry pushed Ron off of his sleeve when he grabbed onto it. "Come on!! I didn't mean it!! I didn't, I swear!!" Ron pleaded. Harry ignored all of the comments, and continued to walk. Finally, Ron shouted, "HARRY!! WILL YOU STOP AND LISTEN FOR JUST A MINUTE??" Harry turned around. "Thank you! Now, I'm telling you, I didn't mean to go and say something so...inconsiderate!! I shouldn't have dragged you into our argument! If you don't forgive us, then I'll take drastic measures, and just for the friendship of some celebrity! I don't know what I was thinking!!" Harry outstretched his arms on either side of him. "Do you want to hit me? Go ahead! Hit me! See if I care! You couldn't hit me if you were standing two inches in front of me! Let's face it, Ron, there's really no contest!" Harry said loudly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving you and your precious family and friends for the 'much better celebrity life', okay? Just leave me alone!!" Harry turned around, and continued walking further and further ahead until something hit him in the back. He immediately recognized it as the Stunning Spell, and fell to the ground. He heard his followers fall to the ground, too. And baby isn't it enough?  
  
Like Major Reno at the Bluff  
  
Wondering aloud if help is on the way  
  
and baby isn't this your chance  
  
to make a break with circumstance  
  
and isn't it enough to prove today's the day?  
  
Isn't it enough to prove today's the day? Harry heard a sick, evil voice fill his mind. "Trouble with friends, eh, Potter?" It was Lucius Malfoy. "I think it's past your bedtimes." Harry felt his body going through the process of a Portkey. It was going to be a long few days.  
  
SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! I KNOW IT SHOULD'VE BEEN LONGER!! BUT DON'T WORRY—I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY IN MY MIND, AND IT INVOLVES TORTURE, SO BE PREPARED!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUUUUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! 


	3. You Can't Take Me

Alive; Chapter 3: You Can't Take Me (Song borrowed from Bryan Adams)  
  
Harry stared intently at Lucius. Harry, extremely slowly, moved his hand towards his wand, and Lucius caught sight of it. "Don't do anything you'll regret later," he said in a sickeningly soft voice. But when Harry felt around in his pocket, he realized that there wasn't a wand in there. He looked back. Had he perhaps dropped it by the lake? All Harry knew was that there wasn't any way he was going to be able to get out of this. "No wand, eh, Potter? Well, it's no fair if I use one. Besides, it's a lot more fun if I take you kicking and screaming, isn't it?" Harry didn't respond.  
Harry was too busy staring at Lucius' face that he didn't notice the footsteps of another Death Eater approaching him from behind. He let out a short gasp as a rope tightened around his throat. The strength of Bellatrix Lestrange pulled him to the ground as he gagged. He breathed heavily for air, but couldn't seem to get any. "Now, Bella, don't kill him. The Dark Lord wants us to bring it back in one piece," Lucius said. Harry glared at him; he couldn't stand being called an 'it'.  
Bellatrix began to drag him forward, but Harry pulled against her. "Come on, Potter, I need to get you to Him," Bellatrix said in an annoyed tone. Harry continued to pull.  
  
Gotta fight another fight Gotta run another night Get it out, check it out I'm on my way, and I don't feel right  
  
Harry let out a sick choking sound, and watched the quiet area around him. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had been stunned and taken away by other Death Eaters. Harry hoped they wouldn't get tortured, and he hoped that he was the only one out of the four that would get such punishment. Finally, Harry dropped to the ground, and pulled Lestrange down with him. He kicked her in the back of the head, and she yelled out in pain. Harry continued trying to pull away.  
He stood up, and got pushed back into the dirt by Lestrange, who had also stood up, was now pulling at the rope even harder. Most of the time Harry was pulling away, he kept thinking, 'Not going to die here', and thought that the entire way.  
  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
  
When they had near reached the end of the Hogwarts property, Harry pulled even harder, even though the rope had been cutting away the flesh on his neck, he kept pulling. He found a tree root, and grabbed onto it. He held onto it with all of his strength. His stamina was low because he hadn't been playing Quidditch for a year, now and therefore he couldn't hold on that tight. His hands were suddenly cut on something on the root.  
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
  
don't' push me - I'll fight it  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
  
you can't come uninvited  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
  
you can't take me I'm free  
  
He let go immediately, and was dragged off of the property of Hogwarts. Before they could Apparate, Harry held his breath, and sank his teeth into Lestrange's arm, and she screamed in pain and surprise. The wound started bleeding. Harry smirked in satisfaction. He ran back onto the property.  
  
Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
  
and what's this holding me?  
  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
  
I gotta fight another fight  
  
I gotta fight will all my might  
  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
  
Yeah, you're in my way, and you better watch out...yeah.  
  
Unfortunately, Lucius grabbed Harry's arm, and tore him outside of the property. With a snap, they apparated. And Harry knew he was never going to see the school again.  
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
  
don't' push me - I'll fight it  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
  
you can't come uninvited  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
  
you can't take me I'm free 


	4. Songless Story

Alive; Chapter 4: Songless Story  
  
Harry tried to fight against all of the force of Malfoy and Lestrange. Unfortunately, he felt a sharp pain in the back of the head. He stood up, and then collapsed into the dirt. Everything went blank.  
  
When he woke up, he could smell the odor of death. It was almost all darkness where he was. Harry was lying on a cold stone floor. He knew it wasn't going to end the way he wanted. He lifted his head; it felt heavy, just like when he drank some alcohol that Dudley had left by his bedroom door. He turned around, and heard voices whispering something. "I think he's waking up," came Ron's voice. "Ron?" Harry said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Yeah? You awake?" Ron said quietly.  
  
"Well, no kidding," Harry said coldly. Harry sat up against the wall and sighed. "Harry, listen, I'm really sorry about what we said, but I know I just had to say that before—" Hermione said. As if on cue, the door to the chamber opened, and in came several Death Eaters, most of which Harry couldn't recognize, and the bald head of Voldemort was shining in the dim light. "Ah...it's awake," he said in an icy tone. "How've you been, Potter? I must say, you've grown into 'quite the young man' since I saw you in June. How have your friends here been doing? Where's the fat one and the one that's really...strange? No answer? Well...let's just cut to the chase, then. You see, I'm the Dark Lord, and therefore, seeing as you're the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm supposed to kill you, and...well, you get the idea. I'm going to torture you right in front of your little friends here. Then, you're going to scream like a 4-year-old, and they're going to laugh, okay? Good. Now, let's get to work."  
Harry ignored what he was saying. The Death Eaters all had large sticks, knives, whips, or some other form of a weapon. "Now, lie down, and don't show any signs of defiance. We've now learned that Mr. Potter doesn't like to turn down a chance to prove himself strong." Harry thought about it, and then dropped to the floor, lying on his stomach with his face to the ground. "Good boy!" Voldemort said. "Now, men, please carry on, and I'm going to watch as he screams like a girl in front of his friends." Voldemort wrung his hands excitedly, and stood against the other wall, only about a foot from where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, too stunned to move. Ron finally looked up at Voldemort. "What're you looking at? You're supposed to be watching your friend suffer!" Ron didn't look away. Voldemort summoned a spider, and flung it at Ron. "AH!!" Ron said, and curled up into a ball in the corner. Ginny couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her brother.  
Hermione, however, was still watching the torture. Harry was still standing strong. Hermione could tell he was resisting the urge to scream. And she knew he wouldn't. One of the Death Eaters' thin sticks was hitting his bare back. Hermione started crying at the sight of it. Harry looked up at her. He gave a weak smile, and then dropped his head to the ground. Hermione screamed. Ginny looked at what she'd been watching earlier. Her eyes widened. Harry's body was covered in blood.  
A knife was about to be struck into his neck, when— "MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE!! WE WANT HIM TO DIE SLOWLY, NOT QUICKLY!" Voldemort took the knife away from him, and handed the knife to Wormtail. "HE KNOWS HOW TO USE IT!!" And with that, Voldemort went back towards the cell that Hermione and her friends were being held in. When another stick hit Harry in the small of the back, Hermione knew he'd never be able to walk again.  
  
"Okay, guys, enough. He's apparently unconscious. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up. Until then, we'll just sit back and devise more diabolical schemes to torture him. Wormtail, if you'd please do the honors?" Wormtail bowed, and lifted Harry's arm. He struck Harry in the arm in the same place he had nearly two years ago with the knife. Hermione was now crying so hard, she found it hard to breathe.  
All laughing, Voldemort and the Death Eaters walked out of the chamber, leaving the four teenagers to suffer.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
AN: Yep, these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter...oh well! I'll write the next chapter in...twenty minutes!! YAY!! Until then, keep the reviews coming!! 


	5. Sound The Bugle

Alive; Chapter 5: Sound the Bugle  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!! HARRY!" Ginny and Hermione yelled. The voices were only heard in the back of Harry's mind. Ron was still huddled up in a corner, because the spider had decided to make a nest in the opposite corner. Harry knew he had to wake up. He struggled to open his eyes, but they hurt too much. He opened his mouth, but nothing but a raspy whisper came out. Hermione sighed in relief. Harry cleared his throat, and said, "Hermione, I'm gonna be fine. Everything is going to be fine." He knew it really wouldn't. Hermione sat as close as she could to the bars of the cell. "Harry, listen to me, don't fall asleep. You'll die if you do," Hermione said seriously. Harry nodded. "And don't try to stand up." Harry nodded again.  
  
"You know what?" Ginny said suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione asked. "We have to get out of here." Harry's heart broke for the second time that night. He knew he wouldn't be able to get all four of them out unharmed and alive. Hermione had pretty much just told him that he couldn't walk anymore, so there was just no way. Harry sighed, and turned over onto his side, using his arms. He was lying in that position for a while. Finally, Ron said, "Harry? Are you ever going to say anything, or are you finally dead?" Hermione slapped Ron in the arm. "What? I didn't mean it like that!" said Ron. Harry didn't answer him. "Harry? Why aren't you talking to us?" Ginny asked. They waited for an answer, but when they didn't give him one, Hermione scoffed.  
  
Sound the bugle now Play it just for me As the seasons change Remember how I used to be  
  
"D'you want to know why he's not answering? I'll tell you why! He's scared. He thinks that we'll hate him if he says the wrong thing, so he's not saying anything at all! He's a bloody coward, I tell you!! He wouldn't know what to do if he were stuck here alone! He only cares about himself!! He's just a stupid, paralyzed, scared orphan! I mean, what would Remus think?" Hermione yelled. Ron spoke up. "Shut up, Hermione! He is not!" Hermione glared at Ron. "Oh, he's not? So, are you saying he's intelligent, has the ability to walk, brave, and has parents?" Hermione said coldly. "Well, maybe he can't walk, and maybe he doesn't have parents. Sure, he's not the smartest person I know, but neither are you! He may be scared, now, Hermione, but don't you remember everything he's done for you? Saved both of us from certain death how many times?"  
  
"Well, still---"  
  
"'Still' nothing!! He's just really upset that you had to watch that!! You're lucky you don't have to wake up every night to him puking! D'you have ANY idea how long it takes to calm him down ALL THE TIME and get him back to sleep? Sometimes it takes hours, and that's why he looks tired all the time!! Not to mention the mess! As soon as he pukes, I get him back to bed, and then clean it all up!" Ron yelled back. Hermione suddenly looked guilty. "You're right. I'm sorry," Hermione said sadly. "Don't be apologizing to me!" Ron said. Hermione turned to Harry and said she was sorry for everything that she said. But with Harry turned away, she couldn't see that he was silently crying; Hermione mentioning Remus had upset him even more.  
  
Now I can't go on I can't even start I've got nothing left Just an empty heart I'm a soldier Wounded, so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me Lead me away Or leave me lyin' here  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny hadn't heard about Remus leaving, so Hermione didn't know it would hurt him. Hermione looked back up at Harry. She saw dried blood covering his back. She started crying again. Harry had been too focused on what Hermione'd said that he forgot about the pain. He realized that he was aching all over, and that he wouldn't be able to get up.  
  
Sound the bugle, now Tell them I don't care There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark Lay right down and decide not to go on  
  
Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened again. Voldemort and his minions walked into the room. "He's awake, again!" Voldemort said. "Oh, well...all the fun's kind of taken out of it, huh?" The Death Eaters nodded. "Okay, then let's just kill him, now." Lucius nodded, and handed Voldemort his wand. Voldemort held out his wand, and was about to mutter the killing curse. Only, when Voldemort threw his hand out to point it at Harry, he threw it too fast, and his wand went flying into Hermione's cell. Hermione looked at the wand. The Death Eaters, empty-handed, were dumbstruck.  
"Harry! Take it!!" Hermione yelled. Harry turned back over, ignoring the pain in his back. Hermione tossed him the wand. Harry pointed it at Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra," Harry muttered. Voldemort hit the ground. Suddenly, the Death Eaters all began to drop to the ground, dead. "Hermione! Help me!!" Harry said.  
  
"Get me out of here, first!" Hermione called. "Alohamora," Harry said, pointing his wand at the lock, which fell off.  
  
Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, there's a voice that calls Remember who you are If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow So be strong tonight Remember who you are  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came running out of the cell. "Okay, Ron, be careful. Lift him up, but don't touch his back," Ginny instructed. Ron nodded, and put one arm around Harry's shoulder, lifting him up from the floor. "Ow..." Harry said as he stood.  
  
You're a soldier, now  
Fighting in a battle  
To be free once more...yeah, that's worth fighting for.  
  
Together, they walked out of Voldemort's lair. Except, before leaving, Harry said, "Hold on," and Ron turned around and they went over to Voldemort. Harry kicked Voldemort in the head and said, "That's better." They left, never to return again.  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER!! IT'S GONNA BE CALLED "ALIVE", BY J. LO!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!! "Feeling lucky just to be here tonight, and happy, just to be me, and be alive..." Yeah. So, await the chapter, as I...write it tonight!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!! 


End file.
